Space Casino Area
Main Article: Space Casino Please, meet Smiley, The stranger who was nearly hit by Prosper's car. He will get you into the most amazing casino you have ever seen. Expedition 'Required' 5 , 5 , 5 , 5 = Dragon Rewards: Items to Get Quests One More Try Butler Alfred: Someone started a hunt for Smiley! His foes learned somehow he is returning to the tournament and sent a phenomenon. I don't know what they have in mind but you are our only hope on getting rid of that phenomenon... * Chase away any phenomenon from the Space Casino Butler Alfred: You are right on time - the tournament is about to begin! We are lucky we got here. Poker Star Butler Alfred: I am shocked! Do you know what the stakes at the tournament are? The future of our planet! now I understand professor's plan: he wanted Smiley to save the Earth and we should help him doing it! It's time to get a new player into the game! * Get 3 Tournament Regulation from Hippy Smiley * Get 3 Certificate from Hippy Smiley * Assemble the Poker Star Butler Alfred: Smiley is a rightful participant of the tournament! The future of the planet depends on him now... Spies Martha the Maid: Smiley complained that his rivals in the game use trained phenomena to peek at other players' cards. It is unfair! We should put and end to it! * Chase away any phenomenon from the Space Casino Martha the Maid: The rules apply to everyone! I would like to believe these tricksters will not dare to play the same trick with trained phenomena again. Legal Complaint Well Deserved Victory Prosper Bull: Smiley is going to win! His foes will be destroyed! Their plans will fail! They decided to take the shine off our victory and sent an angry phenomenon into the casino. Hope I'm not mistaken if I say you can cope with the phenomenon easily. * Chase away any phenomenon from the Space Casino Prosper Bull: Pity the tournament will end so soon. I would like to stay here for awhile and study the future. Maybe we will return here once if we find Professor Bellows. And meet our dear Smiley again... Legal Complaint Butler Alfred: Hurray! Alien Gozgo was bribed by a galactic corporation planning to turn Earth into a graveyard of dangerous materials. But Smiley's victory is a game changer... We should force the organizers to disqualify Gozgo for foul play. We've got all the proof! * Get 3 Knocked out Tooth from Hippy Smiley * Get 3 Cutaway Bandage from Hippy Smiley * Assemble the Legal Complaint Butler Alfred: We can worry no more: Gozgo and his sponsor will be suspended from the tournament. Smiley will get the victory and enough shares to influence the galactic corporation and protect the Earth... Hope Professor Bellows is pleased with our success! Get the Reward! Open the event icon in RoM and click on "Reward" at the bottom of the page. You can collect the reward as long as the event is running. So be sure to be in time! You can keep the reward in your backpack as long as you like. Before you open it, be sure to check your and XP status. If you're short before leveling up and still have , make sure to use your energy up before opening the chest.